Virgen a domicilio
by Nat-KF
Summary: Natsuki es el colmo del infierno, la definición de absurdo según sus compañeros: Una súcubo virgen. ¿Podrá Shizuru Fujino hacerla cometer el pecado de la lujuria?
1. Chapter 1

Sencillamente se me ocurrió de la nada XD

Las oraciones entre comillas (") Son pensamientos, en su mayoría corresponden a Natsuki.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

**VIRGEN A DOMICILIO**

-¡Esto es el colmo Natsuki!-. Los pies descalzos pisaban por sobre un charco de dudosa procedencia, aunque, dado el lugar en que se encontraban era fácil imaginar su origen relacionándole con pleno goce y placer. -¡De entre todas tus tonterías!-. Decir la persona en cuestión rebosaba enojo se quedaba ciertamente corto. Le hervía la sangre ante tal desfachatez y chispeaban sus ojos ardiendo en ira demoniaca. ¡Era un insulto! ¡Y de los peores!

-No es para tanto…

Se rascaba el cuello pese no existía la sensación de picazón en su nívea piel. Sabía que la había regado, o si, metió la pata y lo hizo hasta el abismal fondo. Removiéndose nerviosa ante la demonio de mayor rango que solo pensaba la mejor forma de matarle. Ambas sabían Natsuki seguirá viviendo sencillamente porque no quedaba de otra. A fin de cuentas, era imposible asesinar a un demonio.

-¿¡Qué no es para tanto!?-.

Retumba imponente la voz entre las paredes. Imprudente, la peli-azul chasqueo su lengua molesta ante el "innecesario regaño". -¡Eres una súcubo Natsuki!-. Intentaba mantener mirada indiferente para que su cuerpo no le traicionase en medio del nerviosismo, metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y desvío el rostro indignada. Un leve sonrojo le tiño las mejillas al escuchar los gemidos provenientes de habitaciones contiguas.

-¿Y qué? Hay muchas súcubos…

Escupió las palabras que le amargaban la lengua, ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Por qué tan ensañados con ella? Ya sabía lo que dirían a continuación e incluso le ardían los oídos imaginando el descomunal grito, antes habían evitado pronunciarlo en su cara, pero era fácil saber el reproche venía en camino. Piensa en que no sabe cuál sonido es peor, el regaño de Midori o la sinfonía lujuriosa que componían sus compañeros súcubos e íncubos.

-¿Y qué? ¿¡Y qué!? ¡QUE ERES LA UNICA SUCUBO VIRGEN!-. Sintió su rostro terriblemente caliente, la sangre de todo el cuerpo pareció haberse juntado en sus mejillas. -¡ES EL COLMO! ¡ERES LA DEFINICIÓN DE ABSURDO!-. Presentía acontecería algo malo, muy malo para ella. Lo veía en los ojos de la pelirroja que le gritaba. -¡IRAS A LA TIERRA Y FUNGIRAS TU TAREA!-. Cambió drásticamente su expresión; de un extremo a otro, desapareció el intenso carmín y palideció cual papel húmedo.

-¡Espera! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera!-. Así como era la definición de absurdo, iba camino a convertirse en la definición de desesperación. ¡No quería tener sexo! ¡Menos con una desconocida!

Midori trono los dedos pulgar e índice, ignorando rotundamente las suplicas pronunciadas por la antes "indiferente" joven. -¿Qué es esto?-. Natsuki bien sabía lo que era pero estaba negada a afrontarlo, debía escuchar la confirmación del pensamiento o seguiría negándole pese tenerle aferrado a su carne. Alrededor del cuello se materializo un collar de intenso color carmín, poseedor de dos letras iniciales que eran ajenas al nombre de la peli-azul. Paso saliva, sudo en frio. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, desde un inicio decidió que resistirse a él era inútil, le sería imposible quitárselo por cuenta propia.

-Este collar te mantendrá atada al lado de una humana. No tendrás libertad, será prácticamente imposible hacer algo careciendo de su permiso, estarás obligada a complacerle en todo; hasta que ella te diga que le has dejado satisfecha sexualmente. ¡Y no me importa si tardas toda una vida humana!-. Natsuki creyó temblaba el suelo bajo los pies pero solo eran sus rodillas trastabillando. Se lo advirtieron, lo hicieron en más de una ocasión y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de su castidad. Quedo muda, como si de tajo le cortasen las cuerdas vocales.

-¡No!-. Logro gritar.

Midori sonrío maliciosamente, saboreando la expresión de desesperación y miedo ajeno. –Adiós Natsuki-. Por segunda vez trono los dedos y Natsuki desapareció del lugar. En el collar las letras iniciales de quien sería su dueña: Shizuru Fujino.

* * *

Apareció en la habitación de su ahora ama, y, para descontento totalmente justificado sintió la incomodidad de tener ambas manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama. "Esto solo me pasa a mí" Pensó molesta. "¡Midori me las pagara! ¡Esto es inaudito!" Respiro hondo, o bueno, en la cantidad que le fue posible teniendo la boca amordazada. Sabía que permanecería en esas condiciones hasta que Shizuru llegara y le desatara ella misma. Intento removerse un poco en el mismo sitio para al menos conseguir estar relativamente cómoda mientras esperaba. Pasaba saliva nerviosa al tener la horrible sensación del collar entorno a la piel; en realidad, físicamente el objeto no representaba incomodidad alguna pero al pensar lo que significaba se convertía automáticamente en una restricción.

Su único consuelo era que apareció en el lugar con la ropa que portaba antes de salir. "Quizá no me odia tanto, o, posiblemente me traiga más mal que bien vestir así" Un pantalón negro con múltiples bolsillos estilo holgado, y, una blusa negra de tirantes que dejaba expuesto parte de su marcado abdomen. Llevaba los pies descalzos, como normalmente acostumbraban los habitantes de su tierra natal. Fuera del último detalle, su vestimenta no correspondía a la provocativa que debería usar una súcubo.

"Solo me queda esperar" Recargo la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. "Por favor, que no esté loca esa tal Shizuru"

* * *

Asomaba la noche en el cielo de la ciudad, recalcando el avance de las manecillas; por la calle conducía una castaña con 23 años recién cumplidos. Regresaba a casa después de la salvaje reunión que sus amigos organizaron para festejarle. Aun sonreía satisfecha con los nombres que agrego a su lujuriosa lista, era una sonrisa trazada de comisura a comisura con la pluma de la supremacía. Con el control remoto se abrió la puerta de la cochera. Estando ya el vehículo apagado y resguardado; entro a la casa moviéndose silenciosamente. Fue quitándose los zapatos en medio de las penumbras que cubrían la sala, por costumbre poso la mano en el interruptor encendiendo las luces. Se extrañó al ver sobre la mesa un sobre negro, arqueo la ceja y curiosa fue acercándose hasta que tuvo entre dedos el oscuro papel; hizo mueca de confusión al ver las escasas palabras: "Para Shizuru Fujino, directo del inframundo".

Una broma, pensó despreocupada; era muy común tenerles de parte de Reito o Haruka y ambos podrían entrar fácilmente a dejar el sobre. Decidió que nada malo podría traer leerle, a fin de cuentas quizá solo tendría una pequeña molestia o una sonrisa en labios. Abrió el sobre.

"_**¡Felicidades Shizuru Fujino! Haz sido elegida para tener a tu servicio personal a la súcubo Natsuki Kuga" **_

-Ara, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-. Creció la confusión marcada en su rostro. Luego sonrió burlonamente y continúo leyendo.

"_**Le informamos que podrá disponer como plazca de ella, Natsuki estará comprometida a complacerle. Le pertenece la custodia de la joven, y, por lo tanto actuara bajo sus órdenes. **_

_**Natsuki le espera en su habitación.**_

_**Dentro de la descripción que podemos darle se encuentras los siguientes puntos:**_

_***Tiene 19 años.**_

_***Posee ojos esmeraldas y cabello cobalto **_

_***Pequeños cuernos y cola que acostumbra enrollar en su cintura.**_

_***Gusta de los piercings.**_

_***Se sonroja fácilmente. **_

_***Y… aun es virgen."**_

"Ara, ¿una súcubo virgen? Definitivamente, debe ser una broma". Pensó dejando la carta en la mesa. Generalmente, sus amigos se esforzaban más al momento de intentar hacerle jugarretas.

Riendo repaso mentalmente las palabras. –Ara, ¿en mi habitación?-. Seguía sin creérselo, se le viera por donde se le viera parecía mentira. Resto importancia, creyendo la broma terminaba precisamente en la última frase de la carta. Camino a la cocina, tomo un vaso de la repisa y se sirvió un poco de agua para refrescarse la garganta después de todo el licor consumido, bebió lentamente, disfrutando de saber al día siguiente sería sábado. Deposito el vaso en el fregadero y opto por retirarse a la habitación, aunque no lo admitía sentía curiosidad por comprobar si su habitación estaba o no vacía tal como le había dejado antes de irse a festejar. Recordando las horas de placer carnal que vivió poco tiempo atrás, fue subiendo las escaleras, cada vez más metida en sus memorias. Tan concentrada iba, que, prácticamente olvido lo dicho en la carta. Sonreía lascivamente.

Puso la mano en el picaporte, girándole automáticamente y empujo la puerta. Necesitaba darse una ducha de agua fría para calmar las hormonas que se alborotaban dentro de ella; descartando por completo la presencia que ahí le aguardaba, paso de largo al baño. Natsuki le miro desconcertada por haber sido olímpicamente ignorada. "¿Qué le sucede? ¿De verdad no me ha visto?" Negó con la cabeza. "Esto no terminara bien, carajo que no terminara bien" Quería moverse sin ser posible, las esposas estaban muy ajustadas. Shizuru se ducho rápidamente, escasos 15 minutos bajo el agua que agradecía le bajaron la calentura. Se colocó el pijama que acostumbraba dejar en el baño, consistía en un pequeño short y una camiseta de tirantes que empujaban la imaginación por la borda al mostrar abiertamente su cuerpo. Vestida, regreso la habitación. -¡KYAAAAAAA!-. Grito espantada al por fin darse cuenta de su acompañante. -¿¡Qué!?-. El asombro se encargaba de cubrir a los desconcertados ojos carmines, que, observaban el bien formado cuerpo recostado sobre la cama.

La carta le vino a la mente en un fuerte golpe. –Súcubo-. Pronuncio sin darse cuenta, apreciando a detalle el cuerpo que contra su voluntad permanecía esposado. Respiraba nerviosamente y evitaba el contacto visual con Shizuru. -¿Natsuki?-. Fue lo que atino a decir, aun confusa por los cuernos que sobresalían entre la melena azul. Fujino se percató de que la otra no podía contestarle debido a la mordaza; imposibilitada de hablar, asintió con la cabeza confirmando que en efecto si era Natsuki.

Pese la ducha fría recién tomada, con tan solo contemplarle sentía que comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente, resultaba muy extraño, como si un aura de adicción y lujuria rodease a la joven demonio. Algo dentro de sí le decía a Shizuru que aquello era completamente real y no una broma. Atracción innegable, para des fortunio de la peli-azul, precisamente atracción sexual. –Mírame-. Dijo, en un tono normal, igual al que se usa cuando conversas con conocidos. Al ver que Kuga continuaba desviando la mirada, sonrió juguetonamente, creyendo la súcubo buscaba hacerse la difícil sin saber en realidad era demasiado tímida. –N-a-t-s-u-k-i-. Pronuncio saboreando cada letra que conformaba el nombre. La nombrada juraría que su demoniaca piel se erizaba. –Mírame-. En esta ocasión, empleo un tono autoritario.

Obligada por la orden de su dueña, volteo el rostro exponiendo los verdes ojos delatadores de vergüenza ante una entretenida castaña. –Ara, que regalo tan… particular-. Natsuki paso saliva al percatarse de que Shizuru se acercaba lentamente manteniendo una sonrisa que más adelante adoraría por significar lujuria. Libre de temores a diferencia de la menor, Fujino extendió los brazos al punto en que sus dedos pudieron tocar y retirar la mordaza.

Al instante en que fue capaz de mover los labios y tomar aire, teniendo que tragarse el orgullo, y, maldiciendo interiormente a Midori con todas sus fuerzas por meterle en aquello, pronuncio. –Soy su súcubo personal, haga con migo lo que le plazca, ama Shizuru-. Incomoda en más de un sentido, el rubor le teñía las mejillas. ¡Y ni ella misma entendía el motivo! Si esa era su naturaleza, ¿Por qué rayos le avergonzaba tanto pensar en tener sexo?

-¿En serio eres una súcubo?-. Curiosa, procedió a tocar los pequeños cuernos y tomo nota del rasposo tacto que producía su superficie. También poso la mano en las puntiagudas orejas, la apariencia de Natsuki resultaba llamarle mucho la atención. "¿Por qué a los humanos les resulta tan rara nuestra apariencia? No conozco un solo demonio sin cuernos u orejas puntiagudas" Se guardó para si la opinión, indispuesta a molestar a Shizuru y provocar un verdadero mal. "Paciencia Natsuki, paciencia. Joder si es lo que menos tengo".

-Sí, soy una súcubo-. Lucho por mantener una voz estable.

-¿Y eres solo mía?-. Natsuki trago saliva al ver un brillo para nada bueno en los carmines ojos.

-Sí, solo suya-. Definitivamente la idea le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Relamía sus labios y esto solo aumentaba los nervios de la súcubo. Podía sentir la lujuria de Shizuru palpitando en el aire, chocándole contra la piel, e inclusive entrando en su propio sistema.

-¿Dónde están las llaves de las esposas?-. Quería, ansiaba, deseaba dejar libres las manos de Natsuki para poder admirar en tu totalidad al demoniaco cuerpo. Apenas unos minutos y ya podría jurar que cada respiro de la menor representaba una pequeña porción de droga en el aire, droga que le iba llenando y provocando libido.

-Está en su bolsillo-. Contesto con un poco más de confianza que lastimosamente desapareció prácticamente al instante. Era ridículo, le temía a la presencia de Shizuru. "Por Lucifer, soy un demonio y le temo a una simple humana. ¡Es absurdo! Pero claro… como dijo Midori, lamentablemente soy la definición de absurdo" Se recriminaba mentalmente. –El bolsillo derecho de su pantalón-. Aclaro siendo más exacta y después bajo la mirada a manera sumisa. "Doy pena, carajo que doy vergüenza y en letras mayúsculas". ¿Acaso podía sentirse peor?

-Ara, es cierto-. Corroboro al meter la mano en el bolsillo y palpar la pequeña llave. Le extrajo dejándole a la vista de ambas. -¿Por qué tan apenada Natsuki?-. Jugueteo con el objeto entre dedos. –Estamos en confianza, después de todo, eres mía-. Lo decía a tal modo que acrecentaba la vergüenza de Natsuki, está no creía posible sentir el orgullo más refundido en el olvido.

Finalmente introdujo la llave en las esposas. El casi imperceptible clic altero a Kuga, sentía el indeseable momento cada vez más cerca cual respiración en la nuca. –Ponte de pie-. Generalmente, poseía una actitud altanera, ¿Dónde quedaba ese porte, esa personalidad, esa actitud? A claro, junto a su dignidad en el contenedor de basura.

Shizuru se apartó de la cama dejando espacio libre a la oji-verde, cualquiera sabría que después de tanto tiempo esposada a la cabecera de la cama necesitaría estirarse un poco. Espero expectante a que se cumpliese su orden.

Represento gran alivio físico tener las muñecas libres, por otra parte creía que posiblemente lamentaría esa libertad y considero quizá debió permanecer esposada. Antes de cumplir la petición, trono el cuello, al ponerse de pie hizo tronar los huesos de la espalda desentumiéndose. Dentro del mal que conllevaba todo eso, logro pararse erguida, detonando aun algo de seguridad en sí misma. El suelo de la habitación, al contrario del suelo del inframundo, se encontraba totalmente helado al menos para sus desnudos pies. "Tsk, tal parece ser que me tendré que acostumbrar al frío" Obviamente no era tonta, o eso quería pensar ella, pero en ningún segundo le cruzo por la mente la idea de sencillamente colocarse calzado.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Shizuru siguió mediante la mirada un borrón azul oscuro, se sacudía de un lugar a otro estando atrás de la súcubo. Natsuki estaba estirando los brazos cuando escucho la pregunta. Confundiéndose coloco una mirada que decía claramente no entendía a qué se refería la castaña. –Esa cosa cobalto-. Dicha cosa dejo de moverse al instante.

-¿Esto?-. Señalo Natsuki con la mano.

-Si eso-. Curiosa y convencida de que no podría ser nada malo se acercó a Natsuki. Dado que ya tenía una demonio en su habitación, hacer preguntas era justificable.

-Es mi cola-. Pronuncio tranquilamente. –Creí que le habían informado de ella en mis características-. Shizuru levanto la mano y antes de que la otra pudiese evitarlo atrapo entre dedos dicha cola cobalta.

-¡Kyaaaaa!-. Sería difícil decir quien se sorprendió más en ese pequeño instante, si Shizuru por el inesperado grito o Natsuki por la osada acción llevada acabó. Los colores se le subieron al rostro; emitía tanto calor en ese potente sonrojo que podrían cocer un huevo sobre su cara. Todavía peor, Fujino seguían sosteniendo la cola e inclusive aplicaba más fuerza por el susto de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Te lastime!?-. Asustada se dio cuenta de que todo se debía a su acción y rápidamente soltó la cola. Automáticamente dicha extensión de Natsuki recurrió a enrollarse en el abdomen de está para que no pudiesen tocarle tan fácilmente.

-No… no me lastimo ama-. Respiro recuperando la voz; se iba difuminando el sonrojo quedando solo en un leve tono rosado que le cubría dándole una tierna apariencia contrastante con los cuernos, oreja y piercings. –Disculpe mi reacción-. Inclino el rostro. –Es solo que… es una parte demasiado sensible-. Shizuru dio un suspiro aliviada de saber no había causado un daño a su acompañante.

Volvió a detallar con la mirada cada uno de los aspectos presentes en la demonio. –Veo que te gustan mucho los piercing-. Era una afirmación respaldada en las 3 perforaciones fáciles de detectar. Una debajo del labio, otra en la ceja izquierda y la tercera en el ombligo.

-Si. Es una costumbre-. ¡Qué difícil era sostenerle la mirada! Lucho internamente por contemplar aquellos rojizos iris pero era tan complicado que terminaba por volver a bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Mírame Natsuki-. Odioso, odioso no poder resistirse ni siquiera a esa simple petición. Suprimiendo una mueca de disgusto, alzo la mirada.

-Hay algo que está despertándome mucha más curiosidad que tu apariencia. ¿En serio eres virgen?-. Bueno, que decir, el color rojo volvió a atacar su rostro. Oh si, Natsuki y los sonrojos pasarían mucho tiempo juntos.

-Bueno… si-. "Joder, debí ser una buena súcubo y dejar de ser virgen desde el inicio. Pero nooooooo, tenía que brotarme lo rebelde. Puta adolescencia"

-Ara, interesante… ¿Cómo es posible que seas una súcubo y al mismo tiempo virgen?-. Sumamente tentador hacer un hueco en el piso para que la tierra le tragase, desgraciadamente necesitaría el permiso de Shizuru para hacer tal cosa. Maldijo por dentro, maldijo a la vida, al inframundo, a su rebeldía, y doblemente a Midori.

-Pues… etto…-. Las palabras se le esfumaron de la boca, le cortaron la lengua simbólicamente hablando. –Me negué a hacerlo con mis compañeros del inframundo y… por lo tanto no me enviaron al mundo humano hasta el día de hoy-. Confeso. Se reservó para sí el hecho de que estar ahí era su castigo.

Sonriente Shizuru se acercó ya con una intención en mente. Cual mera presa sintiéndose asechada por gran depredador, Natsuki fue retrocediendo lentamente, metiéndose sin querer en el juego de la oji-rubí. Obligada a detenerse cuando contra su espalda estuvo la pared. –Sabes-. Fue acorralada por el cuerpo de la mayor. –Es muy excitante-. Poso la mano en el abdomen descubierto de Natsuki, la piel era realmente suave. Uno de los dedos trazo camino al ombligo, jugueteando con el piercing ahí presente. –Saber que voy a desvirgarte-. Deseosa procedió a besarle; saboreo aquellos primerizos labios, marcándoles como suyos. Abrazaba la cintura de Kuga queriendo apegarle a su cuerpo para tener más contacto con la tersa piel. Sonrió entre labios cuando al momento de introducir su lengua en la inexperta boca se dio cuenta del cuarto piercing que poseía Natsuki.

Termino el beso. –Pero no será esta noche-. Acaricio la mejilla de quien apenas recuperaba el aliento. Su demoniaco corazón le latía aceleradamente. –Hoy sencillamente dormirás en mi cama. Aprovecha y acostúmbrate a mi presencia, Nat-su-ki-. Decir le gusto el sabor de está era insuficiente, estaba segura de que se tornaría en una fuerte adicción, porque, le encantaba y fascinaba ese nuevo sabor salido directamente del inframundo.

Apenas a esas alturas Shizuru se percató del collar carmesí. Complaciéndose al ver las iniciales "SF" gravadas. –Lindo collar-. Río al decirlo.

Por orden de Shizuru ambas se recostaron en la cama y apagaron las luces. "Es algo rara; tiene una demonio acostada a su lado y está tan tranquila." La mayor estaba excitada, sí; tenía ganas de tener sexo, también; quería desvirgar a Natsuki, por supuesto; pero pensó sería mejor reponer energías para poder darle duro contra el muro a su súcubo, como se debía. -¿No le da miedo tenerme aquí?-. La duda pudo más que la prudencia y broto la pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Debería?-. Cuestiono la castaña, que, cómodamente usaba a Natsuki de almohada. Poniendo la cabeza en el pecho de está y colocando las piernas entorno a las ajenas. Solo por esa noche, le dejaría conservar sus pantalones al dormir; de la siguiente en adelante no quería mata pasiones entre ellas.

-No. Estoy bajo sus órdenes-. Tener sexo con su ama no encabezaba su lista de deseos pero de poder tampoco haría ningún daño a la mujer. La ponía nerviosa, sí; creía su dignidad perdida por causa de ella, también; apenas le conocía y le provocaba extremos sonrojos; más que confirmado; pero no le deseaba ningún mal, inexplicablemente, Shizuru le caía bien.

-Ara, debes dejar de decir eso si no quieres que te viole-. Paso saliva asintiendo con la cabeza. Quien avisaba no era traidor, así de sencillo.

-De acuerdo-.

Al final Shizuru termino cediendo al cansancio, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo. Dormía plácidamente mientras que por otro lado, Natsuki intentaba con cada fibra de su ser dejar el nerviosismo. "Ya no me queda de otra, debo resignarme" Sin ella misma saber cómo, logro quedarse dormida.

Los rayos de sol entraban escabulléndose entre las cortinas entibiando de a poco las sabanas sobre la cama, el espacio dispuesto entre esas cuatro paredes resguardaba a cierta castaña quien fue la primera en despertarse. Estiro los brazos y un poco somnolienta por el licor consumido la noche anterior volteo a ver a su costado. -¿Con quién me acosté esta vez?-. Un vistazo a los cuernos en la cabeza de la otra fue suficiente para traer de golpe el recuerdo. –O ya recuerdo-. Paso la mano por su flequillo, quitándoselo del rostro.

Abandono la cama para ir a darse una ducha matutina y opto por dejar que Natsuki siguiese durmiendo, le parecía condenadamente tierna por la expresión que se cargaba en ese vulnerable estado. Mantenía la cola enrollada en el abdomen como si hubiese previsto que Fujino intentaría tocarle de nuevo.

Mientras Shizuru se duchaba dándose el tiempo que la noche anterior no disfruto bajo el agua, Natsuki abrió los ojos al notar la falta del cuerpo que le abrazaba anteriormente. Levanto el torso cruzándose de piernas sobre la cama, esperando apareciese en el marco de la puerta Shizuru dado que carecía de cualquier otro pendiente. "¿En verdad ansió verla? ¿Estas enferma acaso Natsuki?" Suspiro atrapada entre sus pensamientos. Sabía que debía seguir esperando, sin embargo, la sed aquejo a su garganta; lo ignoro los primeros 5 minutos y la molestia persistía. "Va, que daño puede ser si solo iré a tomar un poco de agua". Con ese razonamiento se levantó de la cama evitando hacer ruidos que alertasen a la otra de su estado activo. Salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y tomo rumbo a las escaleras. Ligero cosquilleo atacaba las plantas de sus pies al sentir la alfombra. "Que suelo tan raro tienen los humanos" Llego a la cocina, su tamaño considerablemente grande provoco otro suspiro, este expresaba: ¿En serio se necesitaba tanto espacio? Basándose en suposiciones fue fácil encontrar la repisa en que se guardaban los vasos. Tomo uno de cristal únicamente por que le parecían más similares a los del inframundo. Ahora el cosquilleo de la alfombra era remplazado por el frio mármol que recubría al suelo de la cocina, obligándose mentalmente a ignorarle y aun sin pensar en usar calzado. Por cosas como esas Midori le recriminaba consecutivamente la falta de razonamiento de parte suya. Sirvió agua en el recipiente ajena a la presencia que bajaba las escaleras en ese preciso instante.

Shizuru entro a la cocina, imitando la silenciosa conducta se acercó sin ser detectada. Caminaba directo a Natsuki aprovechando que está estaba de espaldas a la entrada. La sonrisa demoniaca que debería tener la menor se la cargaba ella. –Desapareciste de la nada-. El vaso callo contra el piso rompiéndose en cientos de diminutos fragmentos. La piel de Natsuki fue recorrida por un escalofrió al sentir el aliento de su ama colisionando en su oído.

-Sh..shizuru-. Tembló la ronca voz al hablar. No era solo el aliento de Shizuru lo que entraba en contacto con el demoniaco cuerpo, también eran aquellas experimentadas manos que osaban tocar sin recatos ni penas.

-No me gusto volver a la habitación y ver que estabas ausente-. Aplico presión con los dedos sobre la entrepierna ajena, orillando a Kuga a morderse los labios para no emitir sonidos que consideraba lejanos a su personalidad. –Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo-. La otra mano jugueteaba en un área superior, tocando el tímido pezón derecho. –Ara, interesante que no uses ropa interior Nat-su-ki-. Y el alucinado sonrojo apareció nuevamente.

-Perdo… perdone ama-. La mano que ya rondaba en el área baja abandono la actual tarea, pasando el dedo índice por el contorno de la cola que se enrollaba arraigadamente a la cintura. Consecuencia a ello, Natsuki medio temblaba conteniendo el obsceno sonido que luchaba por salirle de la garganta.

-Está bien, sé que no se repetirá-. Retiro ambas manos. –Ahora, ve a mi cama y espérame ahí mientras limpio esto-. Dijo viendo los cristales dispersos en gran parte de la cocina.

-Puedo limpiar yo con un tronar de dedos, si me lo ordena-. Contaba con sus poderes como cualquier otro demonio, no obstante, necesitaba se le diese la orden para poder utilizarlos.

-Sería bueno, adelante, puedes hacerlo-. Tal como dijo trono los dedos índice y pulgar, dos segundos después, el sitio estaba perfectamente limpio. –Ara, eso puede ser muy útil-. Contemplaba las posibilidades, aunque, prefería usarle solo en el ámbito sexual.

* * *

**PRIMER INTENTO**

Subieron de regreso a la habitación. –Ahora sí, recuéstate en la cama Natsuki-. Obedeciendo menos nerviosa de lo esperado, se recostó entre las sabanas. Sobre ella sintió el cálido cuerpo de Shizuru. Una voz dentro suyo que parecía encarcelada, luchaba por salir a flote y no entendía a que venía la susodicha. –Eres embriagante-. Le dijo antes de besarla.

Sonó el celular de Shizuru.

Disgustada contesto la llamada mata pasiones que le extinguió las hormonas cruelmente. –Hija, es urgente, necesito que vengas a casa-.

-¿No puede esperar mamá?- Mirada desesperada el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Natsuki sencillamente no entendía ni pepino de la situación.

-No, no puede esperar-.

-Voy para allá, llevo compañía-. Colgó queriendo maldecir la suerte. -¿Tienes otra ropa Natsuki?-. Está asintió. –Cámbiate, y no olvides la ropa interior-.

EN LA CASA DE LOS FUJINO

Shizuru tocó el timbre esperando a que sus padres abriesen la puerta. –Recuérdalo, tu solo sígueme la corriente y evita hablar para no meterte en líos-. Bastaba con la apariencia de Natsuki para hacer que los señores Fujino alzaran un ceja castigadora y negasen con la cabeza en seña de infinito desprecio. Ambas estaban paradas, simulando un día igual a cualquier otro. –Si dicen algo de tu vestimenta dejas que yo hable, ¿entendido?-.

-Está bien Shizuru-. Le resultaba extraño usar el nombre así, sin un ama de por medio. Solo era una precaución ahí en terreno enemigo, sería algo difícil de explicar la situación por lo cual era mejor simplemente no comentarla. Natsuki vestía un pantalón similar al anterior, solo que este tenía una cadena pendiendo en el costado derecho; una camiseta negra que si le cubría el abdomen y obviamente, los pies aun descalzos.

-¿Quién es esta… joven Shizuru?-. Los 4 individuos en cuestión estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

-Una amiga que estaba conmigo antes de que me llamaran-. Contesto serena por fuera y hecha furia por dentro, ¡Le habían interrumpido cruelmente el momento! Natsuki se mantenía sentada con las piernas cruzadas, intentando imitar una estatua para que su respiración no molestase a los temperamentales Fujino.

-¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia?-. La señora invadió groseramente el espacio personal de la joven, manoseando los cuernos de está, al igual que las orejas y casi casi logrando tocar la cola. "Porque soy una súcubo, quizá, solo quizá por eso…"

-Es una cosplayer-. Mintió Shizuru dándole un manotazo a los dedos de su madre. ¡Que nadie tocase lo que era suyo!

-¿Y siempre anda vestida así?-. Sobándose la mano observo desaprobatoriamente los pies desprovistos de calzado. -¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos gérmenes recolecta andando así?!-. No hubo poder humano que hiciese se pusiera un par de tenis. Daba igual, a Shizuru le encantaba incluso ese detalle de la demonio.

-Es una excelente cosplayer-. Señalo, anotando mentalmente que la próxima visita a sus padres le cortaría la suela a unos tenis y obligaría a Natsuki a ponérselos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el señor Fujino alzo la mirada queriendo inútilmente intimidar a la oji- verde, quien, al notarlo entro en un juego de miradas contra el hombre. -¿De dónde vienes?-. Cuestiono cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El aire se tornó tenso. Todos olvidaron el verdadero motivo de esa reunión.

Un pellizco en el brazo le incito a contestar. La voz que expresaron esos labios efectivamente resulto más ronca de lo que esperaban, raspando un tono amenazante que ellos tacharon de satánico. –Vengo de lo que ustedes conocen como inframundo-. Oh sí, ya le veían trazando un pentagrama con sangre de cabra virgen en la sala. Shizuru se golpe la cara.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -. Grito horrorizada la madre. Poseyendo el Jesucristo en la boca y muy tentada a ir por la cruz de plata que guardaba en su habitación.

-¡Viene de las áreas marginadas! Solo que está absolutamente metida en su papel, ¡Es una profesional cosplayer!-. Dando énfasis al asunto satánico, Natsuki mantenía una mirada asesina que rozaba en la demencia.

-Que amistades Shizuru, que amistades…

* * *

**SEGUNDO INTENTO**

Natsuki gemía al aire sintiendo los labios y lengua de Shizuru degustando su pezón derecho. El sonrojo luchaba por pasar de ocupar solo el rostro a adueñarse de las orejas y cuello. Descubrió que la voz dentro suyo, correspondía al instinto de súcubo que mantuvo dormido 19 años. Apenas la mano de Fujino abría camino hacia la resguardada intimidad, acariciando lentamente cada milímetro de piel, soplando de vez en vez sobre los húmedos trazos que dibujaba con su lengua cual lápiz.

Marchaba todo bien, por fin aquellos maestrales dedos arrebatarían la virginidad a Natsuki; cuando de la nada salvaje bola de baseball rompe la ventana, golpea a Natsuki y les mata la pasión al caer está desmayada.

-¿¡Enserio?!-. Grito molesta Shizuru dispuesta a denunciar a sus pequeños vecinos por irrumpir tan desconsideradamente.

* * *

**TERCER INTENTO**

Creyendo posible la habitación les trajese mala suerte, decidieron intentarlo en la sala aprovechando que el sillón era amplio. Siendo ahora Shizuru quien gemía ante el tímido tacto que ofrecía Natsuki siguiendo las indicaciones dadas. -¿Así está bien Shizuru?-. Retiraba las prendas de la mayor de a poco.

-Así está perfecto Natsuki, sigue-. Sonó el timbre de la puerta. –Ignora eso-. Encuentro pasional entre los labios de ambas. Fujino disfrutaba de la sensación que brindaba el piercing de la otra en su lengua, le fascinaba, le excitaba.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. –Ignórales-.

Pero las personas ahí afuera eran insistentes y golpearon a la ventana. -¡Sabemos que están ahí adentro! ¡No nos iremos!-.

Enojada se separó de una confundida Natsuki que nuevamente no entendía ni pepino de los humanos. "Y luego yo soy la rara" Negó con la cabeza. "¿Hice algo mal?" Le asaltaba la duda temiendo que no realizaba bien su tarea. Agradecía mínimamente ya no se ponía nerviosa ante el inicio del acto, lastimosamente no lograban culminarlo. Comenzaba a nacerle ese pecado del que tanto había escuchado toda su vida: Lujuria.

Aspirando hondo, pasándole por la mente modos de tortura aplicables a los inoportunos visitantes, Shizuru abrió la puerta procurando poner cara de molestia máxima. -¡Somos los testigos de Jehová!-. Inmediatamente intento cerrar la puerta fallando por culpa de la biblia atravesada en el marco. -¿¡A escuchado de la palabra del señor?!-. Por culpa de la mención del señor Natsuki cayo del sofá con un dolor de cabeza que termino de matarle la pasión. -¿¡A ESCUCHADO DEL SAGRADO LIBRO?!-. Kuga se retorcía en el suelo por la presencia de aquellos creyentes-

Shizuru enfureció más sabiendo hasta ahí llegaba el intento del día. -¡Debe de ser una broma!-. Volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta.

-¡Por supuesto que no es una broma!-. Empujaron la puerta para mantenerla abierta. -¡Venimos a predicarle la palabra del señor!-. Listo, consiguieron que Natsuki cayese desmayada.

Rabio casi casi ahogándose en su propia bilis. Al lado de la entrada había una pequeña mesa donde reposaba un libro por demás interesante. Iracunda le tomo y sin pensárselo lo arrojo. -¡Ahí está su sagrado libro!-. Y de un portazo cerró la puerta. Los pobres testigos de Jehová salieron corriendo al ver que el libro era el Kama Sutra lésbico.

Shizuru retorno a la sala y se llevó arrastrado a Natsuki por las escaleras. –Lo lograremos, de una u otra forma-. Sin querer golpeo la cabeza de la desmayada contra los escalones. –Naaa, no le pasara nada, creo.

* * *

**CUARTO INTENTO**

La tercera es la vencida, eso solía decir la gente pero para Shizuru Fujino las derrotas eran un mero mito. Precisamente por esa razón Midori envió a Natsuki con ella. Momentáneamente, Kuga reposaba sobre la cama, esperando el regreso de su ama. Perdía el tiempo observando el techo, apreciando el abanico que por cierto descompuso accidentalmente, contando las motas de polvo en el aire, incluso la mancha de refresco que dejo en el suelo resultaba interesante al segundo de fingir demencia ante los descomunales gritos de Shizuru. Jugueteaba moviendo su cola de un lugar a otro, y, le causaba cierta gracia imaginar a la mayor intentando atraparla. Claro, ese chiste personal perdía humor cuando pensaba que de quererlo Fujino, efectivamente tendría que dejar le atrapase y entonces lo lamentaría. Opto por mejor recurrir a la misma acción de siempre, dejando la cola enrollada en su abdomen.

Pasó la mano por el collar, desconocía el motivo, o mejor dicho se negaba a aceptarlo, ya no sentía incomodidad alguna a la hora de portarle.

-¡Ya te lo dije mamá, mantén lejos al maldito exorcista!-. Sonrío burlonamente por los gritos que Shizuru vociferaba a través del celular. -¡Natsuki es una excelente cosplayer y punto!-. La sonrisa se le borro de golpe como recibiendo un balde de agua fría. "¿Qué jodas es un cosplayer?" Era su existencial duda.

Ahí volvió a morir la pasión incluso antes de intentarlo.

* * *

**QUINTO INTENTO**

-Comienzo a creer que algo quiere permanezca virgen eternamente-. Comento paseándose de un extremo a otro en la habitación. A esas alturas Shizuru le permitía hablar cual dos amigas cualquiera, además de autorizarle algunas cosas sin tener que estar esperando a recibir las órdenes o permisos.

-Repasemos, ya apague el celular, desconecte el teléfono, bloquee la ventana y apague todas las luces para que parezca que no estamos-. Fujino se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasándose las manos por el cabello a modo de retener la frustración acumulada. Jamás en su vida había sido tan difícil consumar una sesión de sexo. Considero que quizá era el karma reprochándole todas las ocasiones en que anduvo de cacería entre las mujeres; aunque obviamente seguía sin arrepentirse de nada.

Natsuki sintió el cambio en el estado de ánimo que expulsaba Shizuru, cada emoción de ella le golpeaba fuertemente por ese curioso lazo que compartían. "No me gusta verle así" Corto la distancia entre ellas, acomodándose al lado con el único propósito de iniciar fogoso beso. "Hasta ahora, es la única forma que conozco de contentarle" Acomodándose en las piernas de la castaña; gimió bajamente cuando esta tomo entre dedos su cola y fue proporcionándole caricias. –Aun no entiendo como es tan sensible-. Susurro en el oído de la demonio, para después ir mordiéndole de a poco, planeando bajar por el cuello.

-Es parte de mi naturaleza-. Comento entre suspiros Natsuki al tiempo que era recostada en la cama con un caliente cuerpo sobre ella. –Así me crearon-. Gruño excitada.

-Debó agradecer a Lucifer entonces-. Y enserio que lo haría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, azotando contra la pared. -¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!-. Peor suerte imposible. Haruka y Reito estaban parados en la puerta con los ojos completamente abiertos, ellos pensaban que la casa estaba sola y sencillamente planeaban jugarle una broma sin saber que lo que hicieron fue matarles la pasión brutalmente. -¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ!?-. Natsuki se tiró de espaldas en la cama. "Carajo que alguien desea sea virgen por siempre"

No era la primera vez que encontraban a Shizuru cogiendo, de hecho, ya le habían visto hasta en los lugares que se supone coger debería ser ilegal; pero sí que era la primera vez que le sorprendían con una chica de tales características. –No te conocíamos esos fetiches Shizuru-. La nombrada desarrollo un tic en el ojo. -¿Desde cuándo te gustan las cosplayer?-.

-¡Dejen de ver a mi cosplayer y lárguense!-. "¿¡QUÉ JODAS ES COSPLAYER!?"

* * *

**SEXTO INTENTO**

La conclusión a la que llegaron fue que la casa les traía mal augurio. ¡Pero si yo solo quiero desvirgar a Natsuki! Decía la oji-rubí ya cansada de las tontas interrupciones. No se rendiría, lo lograría o dejaría de llamarse Shizuru Fujino "Cogidas locas".

La respuesta más lógica que pensó fue: Irse a un hotel. Aunque, al principio la súcubo ni siquiera sabía que era un hotel. Shizuru le fue explicando dentro del auto mientras iban camino al lugar. En ese corto tramo de tiempo, actuó la ingenuidad que entre los demonios únicamente Natsuki podía tener y descompuso el estéreo junto con el aire acondicionado. –Vale, no me enojare solamente porque se que fue accidentalmente, al igual que el abanico del cuarto y el fregadero de la cocina. El lado positivo es que los arreglas con un tronar de dedos-. O las cuentas comenzarían a salir muy caras. Total, era una Fujino, su familia prácticamente cagaba dinero por lo cual podría despilfarrar a su antojo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al hotel. -¿Cómo es que tus pies están limpios si siempre andas descalza?-. "Se me hacía raro que no hubiese preguntado hasta ahora"

-Un truco demoniaco que nos enseñan al nacer-. Para ella la respuesta era obvia pero dado que hasta hace poco desconocía la palabra hotel (además de muchas otras que Shizuru se ha tenido que dar el tiempo de explicar para evitar pasar penas) opto por guardarse el pensamiento.

-¿No sería más fácil usar calzado?-. "¿No sería más fácil la abstinencia en lugar de usar condones? ¿No sería más fácil pagar internet en lugar de investigar las contraseñas del vecino cada noche? ¿No sería más fácil comprar comida a domicilio que casi intoxicarnos con tu carente talento culinario? Yo también me cuestiono muchas cosas del mundo humano Shizuru, demasiadas…"

-Me es incomodó-. Contesto.

-Te verían menos raro-.

-Ambas sabemos que igual me verán raro-. Los piercing, las orejas puntiagudas, la cola y los cuernos representaban razón más que suficiente.

Pronto estuvieron en el hotel, ajena a la preocupación de la crisis monetaria Shizuru pidió la habitación de mayor precio. El empleado les vio a detalle cuando entrego las llaves, reparando enseguida en el aspecto de Natsuki. -¿Es un nuevo fetichismo?-. Lo peor del caso es que preguntaba seriamente. La demonio sintiéndose insultada gruño evidenciando molestia; aquel ceño fruncido acompañado de la mirada asesina, asusto al empleado y gusto a Shizuru. Excitante conocer otra faceta de su súcubo, quería probarle también con esa personalidad en la cama. Claro, primeramente necesitaban romper esa racha de mala suerte y lograr desvirgarle.

-Métase en sus asuntos-. Dijo Shizuru tomando las llaves. –Vamos Natsuki-. Emprendió caminata sabiendo la menor le seguiría automáticamente manteniéndose cerca.

Sonrió sarcásticamente al chico, regalándole una burla directa en ese imple gesto facial. –Esta vez se nos tiene que conceder-. Pronuncio Fujino dentro del elevador. –Pensemos positivamente Shizuru-. Corroboro. Afortunadamente, solo ella dos iban en ese pequeño sitio; desafortunadamente ni siquiera Natsuki se esperaba el siguiente inconveniente. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, teniendo la firme creencia de que esas 4 paredes se cerraban en torno a ella.

-¡Joder las paredes se cierran!-. Grito de la nada espantando a su acompañante. -¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-. Parecía desquiciada la pobre.

-¡No me digas que eres claustrofóbica Natsuki!-.

-¿¡Que rayos es claustrofóbica!?-. "¡Es oficial! ¡Tengo que regalarle un diccionario a Natsuki!" Pensó ya desencajada Fujino.

-¡OLVIDALO!-. Shizuru presiono repetidamente el botón del próximo piso para bajarse ahí. Tuvo que sacar a rastras el escandaloso pero sexy cuerpo de Natsuki. –¡CAMATE!-. Estuvo obligada a pegarle una bofetada para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡SE CIERRAN LAS PAREDES!-. Una segunda bofetada digna de ingresar al libro de records mundiales. –Lo siento-. Bajo la mirada sumisamente, consciente de la escenita que había armado en medio de la histeria. Por algo en el infierno le había colmado la paciencia a Midori.

-No creía que los demonios tuviesen miedos-. Fujino omitió la palabra "fobia" previendo que Kuga desconocería el significado. Se dirigieron a las escaleras, ya estaban ahí y el cuarto tenia registrado el pago (sin devoluciones) sería tonto desperdiciar la oportunidad por un pequeño percance.

-No suelen tenerlos, bien lo dijo Midori, soy la definición de absurdo-. Caminaba aun con la mirada decaída.

-Serás una demonio absurda, pero eres mía-. Por decirlo sin voltearse, fue incapaz de ver la sonrisa formada en los demoniacos labios. "¿Me está gustando pertenecerle? Hay Natsuki imbécil, acepta que… ¡Te gusta Shizuru!" Sacudió la cabeza despojándose de esos monólogos mentales. Tras 15 minutos consiguieron llegar al piso en el cual se encontraba la habitación. Pero, claro el destino como que les tenía cierta manía y…

-¿Enserio? ¿¡UNA CONVENCIÓN DE COSPLAYERS!?-. Volvió el tic en su ojo cuando vio como la multitud que viajaba en estampida se llevaba a una súper mega confundida Natsuki. Harta de toda aquella mala broma de la vida que le estaba tomando el pelo, se arremango las mangas de su blusa y entro en el salón donde los frikis tenían secuestrada a SU súcubo. -¡Quítense Frikis sin vida!-. Estaba que escupía fuego por la boca, ardían iracundos sus ojos debido a la abstinencia que sufría desde hace una semana y media. La falta de sexo le tornaba en un ser peligroso.

-¡Sigan estorbando y comenzare a sacrificar video-consolas!-. Ante la amenaza que se notaba era muy real le dejaron pasar sin rechistar. Parecía el enemigo final de un videojuego, o bueno, eso pensaban los aterrados presentes.

Presa de decenas de adolescentes antisociales que no podían creer una chica estuviese entre ellos y víctima de incontables fotografías involuntarias; Natsuki intentaba librarse para regresar con Shizuru, le daban nervios tantos varones pues a leguas detectaba la lujuria que desprendían al observarle. -¡Se ven muy reales tus cuernos!-. "¡Porque son reales imbécil!" Retrocedía en su afán de evitar le tocaran. -¡Wow esa cola incluso se mueve!-. Inmediatamente enrollo la cola para esconderle bajo su blusa y chaqueta a modo de protección.

-¡Aléjense de ella! ¡O LES JURO QUE LOS CASTRO!-. Territorialidad Fujino mega activada a niveles antes desconocidos por el hombre. Todos salieron corriendo en cualquier dirección que les apartase de la pareja. Natsuki en cambio suspiro aliviada al ver los carmines ojos.

-Eso fue horrible-. Pronuncio Kuga, ahora si estaban por abrir la puerta de la habitación. –Ni siquiera el inframundo es así-. Le recorrió un escalofrió.

-Nadie puede negar que lo intentamos hasta el final-. Aseguro la oji-rubí sentándose en el borde de la gran cama. –Ven aquí, Nat-su-ki-. Igual de obediente que siempre, la nombrada se acercó tomando asiento en las piernas de Shizuru. Asombrosamente el libido de ambas seguía siendo muy alto. El intercambio de besos subía la intensidad en cada roce, deleitándose con el sabor ajeno, respirando la respiración de la otra.

La vestimenta que correspondía a la parte superior de ambas pronto obtuvo sitio en el suelo. –Shi.. zuru-. El nombre salió entremezclado con un gemido. Gozaba de la sensación actual, abriéndose pleno disfrute fundamentado en los experimentados besos y caricias de Fujino. –Gime para mi Natsuki-. Crecía la excitación, ¡Crecía como nunca antes! La súcubo le embriagaba, le subía el libido, le generaba un brote de lujuria. Imposible encontrar algo más adictivo, definitivamente le necesitaría cada día partir de ese.

El pantalón de la mayor se unió a la ropa del suelo, junto con sus seductoras bragas. Guiada por el instinto de súcubo que sería dedicado solo a su ama; empleo lengua para brindarle placer, Fujino gemía al sentir el cuarto piercing rozándole de manera tan íntima y profunda. Natsuki se relamió los labios, sonriendo por el agradable y delicioso sabor. Se auto-reclamaba por haber vivido 19 años alejada de su naturaleza.

Ansiosa por volver al dominio, Shizuru coloco debajo de si a la oji-verde. Satisfecha con saber que su persistencia daba un magnifico fruto. Se deshizo del pantalón dejando únicamente con bóxer a Kuga, la tela se apegaba al cuerpo delatando unas perfectas formas. Acaricio por sobre la prenda en ese sitio que tanto deseaba desde que la demonio apareció en su panorama. Creía podría felizmente perder el control ante los roncos jadeos y gemidos. Lentamente retiro el bóxer, generándose una sonrisa lasciva al percatarse de lo húmeda que estaba la tela. Acerco el rostro al de Natsuki, iniciando un beso al justo tiempo que uso sus dedos para penetrarle.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS

Ambas permanecían acostadas en la cama, en medio de las revueltas sabanas y el inconfundible aroma de la lujuria impregnado en el aire. Miraban desconcertadas el techo, aun asimilando todo lo hecho en ese corto tramo de tiempo.

-Natsuki, ¿Cuándo me arañaste el cuello?-. En su momento fue parte del placentero acto, ahora era una incógnita.

-Ettoo… creo que cuando me mordiste el hombro-. Contesto apoyándose mejor en la almohada. -¿Cuándo rasguñaste mi abdomen?-. Incógnitas, incógnitas por donde quiera.

-Creo que después de que enterraste las uñas en mi espada-. Pronuncio ya tranquila al por fin abandonar las abstinencia. El mundo podía seguir girando.

-¿Eso no fue debido a que se te ocurrió estimular mi cola?-. Alzo una ceja, dicha extremidad se movía de izquierda a derecha en el aire.

-Sí, de eso si estoy segura-. Respondió riendo ligeramente. –Nee Natsuki-.

-¿Si?-. Tenía bien presente que cualquier orden de Shizuru debía ser cumplida. -¿Tendrás que volver al inframundo?-. Pregunto acariciando la áspera textura de los cuernos.

-¿No lo escribieron en la carta? Se supone que el collar desaparecerá y volveré al inframundo cuando tú digas que te he dejado satisfecha-. En el fondo Natsuki deseaba intensamente esas palabras no fuesen pronunciadas. Deseaba permanecer con Shizuru, solo con ella quería experimentar el placer carnal.

-Eso significa que mientras desee tenerte, te quedaras conmigo, ¿cierto?-. Sabía que al mantener relaciones con Natsuki irremediablemente pecaba, a pero que placentero era pecar.

-Efectivamente-. Por instinto Natsuki comenzó a besar el cuerpo junto al suyo, aplicando leves caricias para preparar la siguiente ronda. En poco, ya se encontraba empleando nuevamente el piercing de su lengua para escuchar los gemidos de su ama oji-rubí.

Definitivamente ya no ocuparía de nadie más que no fuese Natsuki, ella perfectamente llenaba todas las necesidades. Las chicas del mundo tendrían que despedirse de Shizuru. –Entonces, oficialmente te presentare como mi novia-. Sonrió. –Mi novia cosplayer-.

-Lo que mi ama desee-. Levanto el rostro pausando momentáneamente la tarea que realizaba. –Pero Shizuru… ¿Qué es cosplayer?-. Ahí su conflictiva y existencial duda.

FIN

* * *

Shizuru Fujino "Cogidas locas" Es una loquilla XD

Ojala les gustase este one-shot


	2. Chapter 2

Pues si, decidí hacerle una segunda parte.

* * *

**VIRGEN A DOMICILIO**

**DOS AÑOS DESPUES**

Ni que decir, los días se convirtieron en semanas, antes de darse cuenta pasaron a ser meses y terminaron siendo años; cada minuto desbordaba lujuria que la súcubo jamás creyó fuese capaz de protagonizar, ni de chiste su yo del pasado le creería al del presente. Los ojos esmeralda, antes delatadores de vergüenza, pasaban a ser lascivos con tan solo pensar en cierta castaña. Bueno, literalmente al ser lo que era, ella debía vivir por y para el sexo. Claro, cabía destacar que Natsuki Kuga era la demonio más absurda de la historia.

En la ciudad donde residían, dentro del último piso ubicado en un lujoso edificio, allá en la envidiable oficina de la rompe corazones número uno, se encontraba la heredera de esa empresa ridículamente millonaria: Shizuru Fujino.

Fastidiada, golpeteó con sus dedos sobre el enorme escritorio e hizo un esfuerzo titánico para evitar blanquear los ojos y no mostrar una mueca de disgusto. El hombre frente suyo dio grito tras grito en una secuencia que amenazó con sacarle canas a ambos, causaba que de a poco la paciencia de la mujer rozase el límite; no pedía ayuda a dios por obvias razones. Al caño el pacifico ambiente que tenía antes de que su padre despotricara hasta por los codos. Si, su padre. Hermosa familia…

-¿¡Cuando piensas dejar a esa cosa!?-. Vociferó con los ojos saltones, en definitiva las expresiones exageradas eran un rasgo que desafortunadamente se heredaba. Esperaba que ella no se viese tan loca cuando se exaltaba. Con elegancia, posó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y cruzó los dedos, dispuesta a defender lo técnicamente indefendible.

-¿Cosa?-. Alzó una ceja desafiante. A no, eso sí que no, con su súcubo no se iba a meter nadie. Antes se cambiaba el apellido que ceder ante su padre. –Natsuki no es una cosa-. El aire fue impregnado con sus palabras.

-¡ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN!-. Él patriarca levantó su mano, ignorando el hecho de que sobraba en esa oficina. -¡ABOMINACIÓN!-. Acusatorio apuntó con el dedo a su hija, quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Si quería discutir, podría buscarse otra persona. -¡Y TÚ SALES CON ELLA!-. Tenía cosas mucho mejores en las cuales invertir su tiempo.

Entre sus comisuras fue formándose una sonrisa cargada de burla e ironía, brilló más por el descaro de no disimularle ni un poco. Además de pecadora era muchas cosas, pero hipócrita no figuraba en tal lista. –Saldré con quien me dé la gana-. Afirmó desvergonzada ante quien estuvo a nada de rezar por su hija. Mantuvo su sonrisa acompañada de ojos expectantes.

-¡SHIZURU FUJINO!-. Si algún empleado tuvo duda del nombre de su jefa, esta quedó disipada hasta para quienes estaban de vacaciones.

-Padre-. Inició un juego mortal de miradas, o bueno no mortífero pero sí bastante tenso. Porque cuando querían, ambos Fujino hacían gala de una legendaria perseverancia, o sí, ningún humano podía igualar la terquedad de padre e hija.

La victoria tomó lugar con Shizuru, suceso comprensible cuando el lugar de combate era donde ella reinaba. Su progenitor colocó una mirada de: Esto no ha terminado. Después maldijo a la peli-azul, con un fuerte deseo de que así como de la nada apareció en sus vidas también desapareciera mágicamente. Despotricando a diestra y siniestra, salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Una vez a solas la castaña dejo de censurarse; su sonrisa burlona pasó a ser lujuriosa y sin exagerar el volumen para que no le escuchase su secretaria, soltó algunos gemidos nada decentes. –Sigue así Natsuki-. Así es, debajo del escritorio la demonio, absolutamente gustosa, brindaba placer a su ama; estaba ahí desde antes que el Fujino mayor llegara y por detallitos del suegro no pensaba frenar sus labores. Mientras no se le viese pecando el pecado no contaba.

En esos dos años aprendió a usar la lengua de modos que Shizuru jamás creyó pudiese emplear ninguna mujer. Cuando cumplió con la tarea, alzó el rostro relamiéndose los labios, idolatró el delicioso sabor e incluso osó decir ese era su preferido. –Mi suegro sí que me odia-. Comentó con evidente burla. Le causó cierta gracia como le denominaron cosa y después abominación, dichas palabras pensando que solo era una cosplayer extremista. "Si supiesen la verdad, les da un paro cardiaco a mis suegritos" Lejos de molestarle la idea, bien pudo pasar por alto el asunto y organizar ella misma los funerales.

Salió de debajo del escritorio para poder acomodarse en las piernas de Shizuru. Los ropajes de la ocasión estuvieron conformados por decenas de pulseras, pantalón holgado con cadenas plateadas a ambos lados, finalizando con un chaleco negro que portaba abierto y sin nada debajo; así que la castaña podía acariciar fácilmente el cuerpo de la súcubo.

-Bueno, no eres lo que un padre querría para su hija-. Rieron ambas. –Pero-. Las mejillas de oji-verde adquirieron un color rojizo pues Fujino tomó su cola. –Aunque él no lo quiera-. Acarició lentamente lo que tenía entre dedos, satisfecha al escuchar bajos gemidos. –Aunque seas una demonio-. Metió la mano contraria debajo del chaleco y besó el terso cuello, deteniéndose un segundo en el collar que inició todo. –Eres mía, Nat-su-ki-. Besó, mordió y lamió los labios tan adictivos, convenciéndose una vez más de que Natsuki en efecto hubo de convertirse en droga y ella en drogadicta.

La intensidad del momento rápidamente avivó las hormonas de ambas, unas cuantas caricias serían insuficientes para calmarles.

Pero…

El aire vibró debido al gran estruendo que anunció azotaron la puerta por segunda vez consecutiva. -¡SHIZURU!-. Gritó furioso y confuso, en realidad había regresado para seguir el pleito pero la escena agregó carbón al incendió. Hizo rápidos cálculos llegando a la conclusión de que la manzana de la discordia no tuvo tiempo suficiente para llegar a la oficina de su pura e inocente hija (cof cof Shizuru "Cogidas locas") y por lo tanto debió estar ahí desde el principio. Por otra parte, Natsuki cayó al suelo cual costal de papas.

-¿¡Qué rayos!?-. Desde el piso Kuga gruñó, molesta por la violenta e injustificada interrupción; sus ojos, similares a llamas verdes, brillaron en afán de fulminarle, sus manos adquirieron garras en lugar de uñas e hicieron acto de presencia los colmillos que solo aparecían cuando enfurecía. Ella no fue consciente del hecho que completó una impactante apariencia satánica, solo ansiaba deshacerse del estorbo ahí parado.

Cual papel húmedo el Patriarca Fujino palideció. -¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?-. Sus facciones compusieron una indescriptible cara de terror y un escalofrío le recorrió desde las uñas hasta el cabello. Las ansías asesinas de la súcubo se apoderaron del ambiente; ¡Nadie interrumpía su momento feliz! Nadie que saliese sin un susto que le hiciese cagarse encima.

Shizuru vió toda la bulla, serena por fuera y hecha furia por dentro. ¡Inaceptable! Cuanta falta de respeto en su oficina, que escena más descabellada. ¡Nadie interrumpía su momento feliz!

-Natsuki-. Supo la otra actuaba guiada por sus demoniacos instintos, por lo cual no era consciente del casi casi infarto de su suegro. –Natsuki-. Aún tumbada en el suelo prometía pena, dolor y agonía inigualables. Shizuru suspiró, negó con la cabeza y dio otro suspiro. –Natsuki, te ordeno volver a tu estado normal-. Dicha la orden automáticamente Kuga paró de lanzar rayos y centellas visuales.

-Como ordene ama-. Cerró los ojos, al abrirlos estos recuperaron su usual apariencia, sus manos eran normales y los colmillos habían desaparecido. Sin embargo la mera imagen diaria seguía siendo intimidante para muchos, además de satánico para el padre de Shizuru.

La castaña le conocía muy bien por lo cual se adelantó a los hechos. –Nada de gruñidos Natsuki-. Sumisamente asintió con la cabeza, detalle demasiado contrastante a ojos de cualquiera. Antes casi escupía sangre cuando tenía que obedecer, lanzaba majaderías mentales cuando recibía órdenes en el inframundo, sucedió lo mismo los primeros días en la tierra pero tuvo que regular su altanería y rebeldía al lado de la oji-rubi. Ahora gustosa actuaba para complacer a la idolatrada Fujino.

-¿Pe… pero qué… -. Además del tremendo susto carente de comparaciones, al pálido hombre le cogió desprevenido la confusión. Primero encontrar a quien alucinaba en plena oficina, con ropajes que consideró desvergonzados e insultantes; segundo, ser testigo de una imagen alejada de la mano de dios; tercero, contemplar que su hija le dio órdenes a esa abominación.

También Shizuru experimentó ganas de ahorcar a su padre por ser un mata pasiones de la peor categoría, pero respiró hondo para ganar piscas de paciencia, consecutivamente abandonó su cómoda silla. Entre la mirada decidida y sus labios firmes compuso un semblante imponente. –Padre-. Algo de calor volvió al susodicho. –Es malo buscar respuestas que no te gustaran-. Con los dedos hizo una seña a Natsuki para que se levantase; esta relajó el ceño fruncido, joder, mantenerlo así mucho tiempo resultaba cansado; enrolló la cola en su abdomen, completamente despreocupada de que el hombre lo presenciara; acomodó el chaleco y caminó para posicionarse al lado de Shizuru.

-¿Qué rayos es esa abominación?-. Acusatorio e imprudente señalo a la demonio.

-Es de mala educación señalar, al igual que el entrar sin tocar antes-. Habló la acusada, usando una voz de catacumba a la cual añadió su mejor cara de: corre o muere. Dicho y hecho, quiso asustarlo lográndolo con creces. Dibujó una sonrisa demoniaca rebosante de satisfacción, pero optó por quedarse callada cuando la castaña le reprochó mediante la mirada. "No me arrepiento de nada" Observó silenciosa. "Viejo amargado, yo no te critico cada 2x3. Ni aguantas nada" Como método de relajación pensó en los hermosos gemidos de cierta oji-rubi.

-Yo que tú, no insultaría a quien te da miedo-. Punto para el inframundo.

Apresurado saco el teléfono, esté estuvo a punto de caérsele por que no paraban de temblarle los dedos. -¡Llamare al exorcista!-. "¿Por qué coño anuncia eso? ¿No sabe que así podemos evitarlo? Joder, los humanos son muy raros." Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación y fe en la humanidad perdida. Vio de reojo a su ama, quien compartía la sensación de desconcierto.

-Suficiente de tonterías-. Al parecer esa desfachatez si provocó la heredera se enojase. Obrar contra su demonio… La sola mención del señor causó dolores de cabeza a la menor, un exorcista sería una pesadilla andante para su súcubo. Por las manos de Fujino corría que ninguna religión molestase a Kuga. –Natsuki-. Esa expresión lo dijo todo.

Antes de que marcasen a cualquier número, que por cierto el del exorcista estaba en marcación rápida pero los nervios no le dejaron recordar el detalle, Natsuki tronó sus dedos.

Cayó desmayado.

-No recordara esto, ¿cierto?-. En lugar de levantar a su padre, primero besó pasionalmente a la manzana de la discordia. Prioridades, prioridades bien ordenadas de Shizuru Fujino.

-Nada-. Corroboró. –Repito, mi suegro me odia-. Le vio ahí tirado, con sonrisa burlesca y ojos victoriosos. Inframundo 2, Patriarca Fujino 0. –Pero en serio, es de mala educación no tocar antes-. Muy demonio, muy pecadora, pero modales son modales(?

* * *

**EN CASA**

Cual alma en pena deambulaba de un lado a otro. Tuvo que quedarse sola en casa debido a que Shizuru salió por cuestiones de trabajo; tal hecho tendría que sacarle canas por el estrés acumulado pero afortunadamente las canas ni de chiste arruinarían su hermosa cabellera. Bajó las escaleras víctima del aburrimiento, estar en la habitación sin su castaña le salía igual que estar en pleno desierto acompañada de cactus. Cada paso costó un horror. Detestó saber que un tic amenazó su ojo derecho, ya era suficiente con aquel estúpido temblor en su pierna izquierda. El silencio que reinaba definitivamente planeaba sacarle de quicio, un incómodo, persistente y total silencio; la falta de sonido confabulaba en su contra o ella estaba ya un poquito paranoica.

-¿Los demonios podemos tener paranoia?-. Se auto cuestiono confusa. -Que mierda, es cierto, soy la demonio más ridícula de la historia-. Genial, agregar paranoia a su lista de defectos alegraría a Midori…

-¡Joder!-. Si odiaba algo además de que le interrumpiesen su momento feliz, ese algo era quedarse sola en casa. Cada parte de su cuerpo gritó desesperado por extrañar el tacto de Shizuru. –Joder, joder, joder-. Maldijo guardándose para si el florido lenguaje infernal, tampoco ansiaba que se marchitasen las plantas del jardín o que sus vecinos se quedaran sordos ¿Luego cómo se lo explicaría a Shizuru?

Pero el persistente temblor le acosó sin descansó. Por motivos desconocidos ningún truco de su conocimiento remedió dicho problema. Malhumorada aceptó el cruel destino. –Tiene que ser broma-. Conforme avanzaron las manecillas resultó más tentador jalarse el cabello hasta quedar calva. -¡¿Cómo que siento síndrome de abstinencia!? ¡Si solo han pasado cuatro horas sin sexo!-. Golpe bajo de la vida. Primero una súcubo virginal para después ser una adicta al sexo. –Esto no me causa gracia…

-¡Maldita Midori!-. A ella le achacó la mayoría de las culpas y tragedias ocurridas durante esos dos años. Aún poseía el vivo recuerdo de la maliciosa sonrisa, una muy buena razón para culparle incluso de la pornografía censurada.

-Tu puedes Natsuki, tu puedes-. Recurrió a auto animarse mientras se mordía los labios. A ese ritmo corría el riesgo de violar a Shizuru cuando está entrase a casa. Alterada movía la cola, mejor dicho, le sacudía como si tuviese un ataque epiléptico. La desesperación llego a tal grado de incluso pensar en contactar con su madre para saber cómo manejar el asunto; le descartó igual de rápido que lo pensó. Su madre estaba loca y para hablarle debería carecer de cordura también.

-Antes vivías sin sexo Natsuki-. Iba enojándose consigo misma. –Debó dejar de hablar sola-. Aparte demente, no gracias.

Malhumorada soltó un par de gruñidos mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, las piernas te temblaban como gelatina y su equilibrio era de dudosa procedencia. -Joder, ¡Deja de moverte piso!-. Continuaba guardándole rencor a la superficie por ser fría, pero también seguía descalza. Tras algunos intentos logró pararse decentemente. Por otro lado, su cola aún parecía tener un ataque epiléptico. Volvió a pensar en llamar a su madre. "Claro, y que te lo recuerde el resto de tu vida Natsuki." -Bueno cerebro, ¿De qué lado estas?-. "Del mismo que te mantuvo virgen 19 años." -Ok de verdad debo estar aburrida-.

Mientras daba vueltas por la casa, pasó frente a un espejo, regresó sobre sus pasos y observó fijamente su reflejo. Sus suegros le alucinaban más desde que tenía dos piercings nuevos en la ceja derecha, además de tres hélix en la oreja izquierda, también había cambiado el de la lengua a petición de su ama. Sonrió burlonamente, el Fujino mayor se asustaba con ella sin imaginarse lo que había en el inframundo.

Posó la mirada sobre su collar, ridículamente le parecía reconfortante tenerlo puesto. "Aunque allá se burlarían de mi." Dejo de ver su reflejo y caminó a la cocina. Casi casi se le cayó su oscura alma al ver un sobre negro sobre la mesa.

-Que no sea de Midori, Midori no, quien sea menos ella-. Lentamente se fue acercando, como si aquella carta fuese a explotar en cualquier segundo. En el transcurso, su descontrolada cola le pego a un jarrón y lo tiró al suelo. -¿En serio?-. Era la cuarta vez que lo rompía, ¿o era la quinta?. -Le dije a Shizuru que ya no lo pusiéramos-. Volvió a poner atención en la mesa. Sudó aún cuando los demonios casi nunca sudaban. -Midori no, no, no. Quien sea, menos esa desgraciada hija de puta-. Con los ojos entrecerrados al fin tomó el sobre. Le sostenía con la punta de los dedos y tenía el impulso de quemarle, pero con su suerte terminaría quemando la cocina.

"_**Para: Natsuki Kuga."**_

No decía quien le enviaba, eso daba mala espina. Desconfiada, lo pensó dos veces. Quemarle no era opción, no obstante, podía meter el papel en el triturador del lavabo. "Claro, así jodes la tubería y cuando Shizuru llegue encuentra la cocina inundada. Perfecto Kuga." Negó con la cabeza.

Ni modo, total, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Cuando abrió el sobre olvidó por completo la abstinencia.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue amortiguado por el de la lluvia. Ahí afuera el cielo se caía a pedazos. -Estúpido pronostico-. Una empapada castaña entró en la casa. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver que dejo huellas de lodo en la entrada. -Soleado, si, aja-. Se quitó la chaqueta. -Jamás aciertan, debería demandarlos-. Colocó las llaves en una mesa. De repente cayó en cuenta del silencio. -¡Ya llegue Natsuki!-. Ese silencio absoluto le puso la piel de gallina. -¿Natsuki?-. Comenzó a pensar en docenas de cosas catastróficas que podrían haberle pasado a la chica en su ausencia, su mala suerte no conocía límites.

-¡Natsuki!-. El cri cri de un grillo.

Alarmada, entró corriendo en la cocina. Ahí encontró a la súcubo hecha un ovillo en el suelo. -Natsuki-. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no reaccionaba. Temió que los demonios pudiesen entrar en estado catatónico; ¿a quien rayos le iba a hablar si eso era posible? ¿¡Que hospital atendía súcubos!? Es más, ¿¡A algún otro le había pasado además de a Natsuki!?

-¡Contéstame!-. En medio de la histeria le dio una cachetada, no obtuvo resultados. Le pegó dos bofetadas más, le sacudió, le tiró un balde de agua encima y poco le faltó para usar gas pimienta.

Con una gota de sudor frío en su cuello, decidió jugarse su última carta. Se tragó la histeria y puso su voz más sexy. -Natsuki, quiero que me lo hagas-.

De inmediato la súcubo reaccionó, se levantó como un resorte y su cola se agitó de un lado a otro.

-¡Me habías asustado tonta!-. Abrazó a su demonio. Al carajo que las dos estuvieran empapadas, una cabreada y la otra desorientada. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tenías?-. Alcanzó a ver el jarrón roto. -¿Por quinta vez, en serio?-. En realidad le valía tres hectáreas de verga el jarrón así que lo pasó por alto. Era más importante saber que atormentaba a la menor. -¿Cancelaron otra de tus series en Nexflix?-. En aquella ocasión se había deprimido como ningún demonio podría hacerlo.

Kuga negó con la cabeza. -¿Entonces?-. Y como Fujino de verdad tenía ganas le metió una mano en el pantalón.

En respuesta, la peli-azul comenzó a besarle, pero más temprano que tarde su mirada terminó regresando al maldito sobre en la mesa. Por segunda ocasión, sintió palidecer y su libido desapareció. Paró el beso e intento hablar. -Es… es que-. Pero la castaña le besaba y lamía el cuello con la pasión que cinco horas de abstinencia podía provocarles. -Espera Shizuru…-. Le quitaron la playera como por obra de magia. -Tenemos un problema-. Era difícil concentrarse mientras acariciaban su cola y le mordían el hombro. -Me quieren en el inframundo-.

Listo, pasión asesinada. Shizuru palideció.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

**20 MINUTOS DEPUÉS**

-Entonces, tu madre reclama tu presencia allí abajo-. Un tic amenazaba con aparecer en su ojo debido al enojo.

-Bueno… técnicamente no esta abajo-. Una mirada de reproche le calló. Nunca había visto a la chica con ese humor de perros. Incluso el carácter de Midori parecía cosa de nada en comparación con la sed de sangre en los ojos carmines.

-Alguien fue de chismoso con ella-. Alterada se pasó una mano por el cabello. Dicha acción fue suculenta a los ojos de Natsuki y se debatió entre seguir el instinto de supervivencia o ponerse los ovarios e intentar conseguir sexo. -Le dijeron que ya no eres virgen, que estas viviendo conmigo y que eres mi novia-. Suspiró incrédula, al parecer metiches había en todos lados. -Y ahora te quiere de regreso en el inframundo para solo Lucifer saber que cochinadas-.

-Si lo dices así suena muy feo-. Intentó decirlo despreocupada aun cuando el nerviosismo le consumía. Su madre había sido muy explícita en esa carta hasta para una súcubo. Shizuru tenía buenos motivos para decirle cochinadas a esos planes.

-¡No dejare que te revuelques con nadie!-. Porque cualquier cosa sería una cochinada si no la hacia con ella. La terquedad Fujino hizo acto de presencia. -Me dijiste que serías mía hasta el momento en el que ya no quisiera que lo fueras-. La determinación de sus ojos opacaba todo lo demás. Ya mantenía a raya a sus propios padres, si su suegra decidía aparecer… ¡Que lo hiciera! ¿Guerra quería? Guerra iba a tener.

-Si yo no voy ahí, ella vendrá aquí Shizuru-. Bajó la mirada impotente. Era vergonzoso que su madre hiciera eso. En el fondo tenía miedo; quizá era una súcubo, la más extraña que existía, sin embargo, se había enamorado perdidamente de la castaña. Sonrió con tristeza. -Yo…-.

La mayor le tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. -Iras ahí Natsuki, pero iré contigo-. La mirada carmín transmitió seguridad a la esmeralda. -Resolveremos el problema y regresaremos aquí-. Le besó, mordiendo los demoniacos labios. -Eres mía Natsuki Kuga-. Su aliento rozó el oído de la susodicha.

La madre de Natsuki sería una súcubo, pero ni siquiera un demonio podía ganarle a una mujer enojada.

-El inframundo sabrá quién es Shizuru Fujino-.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

Natsuki mantenía su cola enrollada en la cintura de Shizuru, le usaba para pegar más sus cuerpos mientras los dedos de la castaña le penetraban. No pudo evitarlo, encajó sus uñas en la espalda de la otra y los delgados hilos de sangre se mesclaron con sudor. A cambio le mordieron el labio causando sangrara, aun así, el beso solo subió su intensidad. Las marcas les importaban poco, Kuga podía desaparecerles con un tronar de dedos. Poco después, el orgasmo hizo gemir a la demonio. Lentamente, Shizuru sacó sus dedos.

-Oye Nat-. Estaba recostada en su pecho, disfrutaba del embriagante aroma de la oji-verde. Parsimoniosamente, deslizó los dedos por su terso abdomen, trazaba caminos invisibles donde había depositado decenas de besos.

-¿Sí?-. Su cola reposaba sobre la cintura de Fujino; le encantaba remarcar su territorio y con esa acción lo hacía a la perfección. Con su tranquilidad nadie creería que horas atrás estaba en un estado catatónico.

-Estuve pensando-. Quizá era su calma la que mantenía tranquila a Natsuki. -Quería saber si existe alguna manera con la cual sea imposible nos separen-. La menor se mordió los labios. -¿Existe?-. Bueno, de existir, existía…

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas. -Emmm bueno… veras…-. Shizuru sospechó que le daba vergüenza contestar.

-Te ordeno contestar mi pregunta-. A veces ordenarle era la única opción.

Suspiró. -Si, existe-. Sintió la mirada carmín sobre sí. -Bueno emm, hace unos días me comentaste como era una boda entre humanos-. Se acomodó mejor en la cama. -Hay algo parecido en el inframundo. Tú puedes evitar que otros demonios, incluida mi madre, me reclamen, si emm…-. Desvió el rostro, se había sonrojado.

-¿Si yo qué?-. El aliento de Shizuru en su cuello le provocó un cosquilleo en la entrepierna.

-Si te casas conmigo-. La mirada carmín brilló con determinación.

-Entonces, ¿es posible casarnos?-. Nunca se imaginó casada, ella era la rompecorazones número 1, pero si mediante el matrimonio aseguraba a su demonio, no era mala idea.

Natsuki apretó los dientes antes de hablar. -Si, es posible. Sin embargo, Shizuru, el matrimonio con un demonio afectaría directamente tu vida-. Por eso no le había mencionado dicha posibilidad. -Principalmente porque si te casas conmigo, estaríamos unidas de por vida. No el tiempo que dura la tuya, sino que… el tiempo que duré la mía-. En el fondo tenía miedo de que su ama no le quisiera lo suficiente como para eso.

-No le veo el problema-. Besó el cuello de la oji-verde. -Así pasaría mucho tiempo contigo-.

-No lo entiendes, mi vida será… muy larga-. Posó sus dedos en la espalda que minutos atrás arañó. El tacto con la piel de Shizuru le encendía las hormonas.

Quería poder tocar ese cuerpo cada día, cada minuto.

Pero no se sentía capaz de encadenarla a ella sin su consentimiento.

-¿Así? ¿Cuántos años vive un demonio?-.

-…

-Nat, ¿Cuántos años vivirás?-. Buscó la mirada esmeralda.

Kuga abrazó su cintura con fuerza y le miró a los ojos. -Soy inmortal-. La ronca respuesta ocasionó un placentero escalofrió. Una eternidad de placer sonaba bastante atractiva.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero casarme contigo-. Volvió a morderse los labios.

-Me gusta la idea Shiz-. De hecho, le fascinaba. -Quisiera cumplir tu deseo-. Que también era el suyo. -Pero…-. De un momento a otro, la castaña pegó sus intimidades.

-¿Pero qué?-. Frotó lentamente, a la espera de un gemido.

-La forma en que se casan las súcubos es muy diferente a la manera humana-. Gimió tal como su ama deseaba. El picor en su entrepierna agradecía el contacto.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer-. Lamió su cuello, subiendo hasta su oído. -Y lo haré-. Un sonrojo legendario apareció en el rostro de la súcubo. Pocas veces había sentido tanta vergüenza de decir algo. No obstante, las caricias de Shizuru le robaban la pena. -Dímelo Natsuki-. Mordió su lóbulo.

-Si quieres casarte conmigo, mi mamá debe consentirlo, y para ello… debemos hacerlo enfrente de ella-.

Shizuru sonrió desvergonzada. -Eso quiere decir que mañana regresaremos casadas-. A esas alturas, el exhibicionismo era el menor de sus pecados. Cosita de nada para tenerlo todo.

-Shiz…-. Más que una palabra fue un gemido.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, Natsuki?-. Un poco más y llegaría a otro orgasmo.

-Eternamente-. La sonrisa de la castaña mostraba satisfacción.

Justo cuando culminaron su momento feliz, sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Pero que.. ¿Quién viene con el segundo diluvio ahí afuera?-. Alzó una ceja confundida.

La oji-verde rio nerviosamente. -Jejeje es que… pedí una pizza-.

-…

-¡Tenía hambre!-. Se paró de la cama para ir a recoger la comida. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando...

-¡Mínimo ponte ropa Natsuki Kuga!-.

Una almohada le tiró al suelo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Estaban paradas en medio de la habitación. -Recuerda, debes mirar por donde caminas-. Después de dos horas de aclaraciones, solo quedaba viajar al inframundo. -Porque sí pisas la cola de algún pendejo o te acuestas con el/ella o termino en una pelea-. El brillo de sus ojos dejo claro que pasaría lo segundo. ¡Ningún depravado tocaría a su ama!

-Ok, debo evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con los susodichos-. Hizo notas mentales, supuestamente solo verían a la madre de Natsuki, no obstante, no estaban de mas las precauciones. La noche anterior apenas y pego ojo por quedarse pensando en todo el arguende de su suegra, pero su rostro estaba fresco como una lechuga. ¡Nadie le quitaría a su demonio!

Natsuki suspiró. -Si, los hijos de puta toman todo como insinuaciones sexuales-. Un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar malas experiencias, luego recordó la carta extremadamente explicita de su madre y le dieron ñañaras. Sacudió la cabeza. -Por último. Cuando nos teletransportemos, es posible que tú tardes un poco más en aparecer; por eso de que eres humana-. Enrolló su cola en su cintura, ocultándole bajo la ropa. -Pero yo estaré ahí esperándote, no te preocupes-.

Kuga vestía un pantalón militar negro, playera de tirantes gris oscuro, chaleco de cuero y sus usuales pulseras en ambos brazos. A la mayor le gustaba más cuando usaba el chaleco sin nada debajo, aun así, le encantaba la apariencia de la oji-verde.

Fujino llevaba un jeans ajustado, camisa roja y chaqueta negra. Su postura era relajada pero segura e imponente, como si dijera: Soy la reina, arrodíllate. Además, la determinación de su mirada le daba un toque seductor insuperable.

-¿Lista?-. Sacó su cola del escondite en su playera. Un poco nerviosa, tomó la mano de Shizuru.

-Lista-. Y con un tronar de dedos, desaparecieron.

El lugar estaba como le recordaba. Era un sitio amplio, con un techo demasiado alto para cualquier demonio; el aire era caliente y el suelo entibiaba los pies de los presentes. Hasta cierto punto fue reconfortante sentir el calor abrazando su piel. Sin embargo, la familiar melodía compuesta por gemidos le incomodaba igual que siempre.

Tal como había pensado, ella apareció primero. Terminó justo enfrente de un sofá negro.

-Hasta que te dignas a venir Natsuki-. Alzó el rostro, su madre estaba sentada en el sillón, en compañía de dos demonios con los cuales se había estado entreteniendo. Con una seña, les ordenó retirarse y así madre e hija quedaron a solas. -Ven, siéntate conmigo-. Kuga se quedó en su lugar. -Dije que te sientes conmigo-. Permaneció inmóvil.

-No me moveré aún, estoy esperando a alguien-.

Su madre rio burlonamente. -¿Tú?¿Esperar a alguien? Ni conmigo has tenido esa amabilidad-. Volvió a reír. La hija que recordaba era una rebelde que se pasaba por el arco del triunfo todas las ordenes y jamás consideraba a nadie. -Dime Natsuki-. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá. -¿A quien esperas?-. Nat detestó el sarcasmo en aquella mirada.

Apenas iba a responder cuando otra persona apareció. -A mí-. Los ojos carmín brillaron desafiantes.

-Pero si eres solo una humana-. Decía eso, no obstante, el giro de acontecimientos le parecía interesante. Sin molestarse en disimular, pasó la mirada por todo el cuerpo de la castaña. Inconscientemente dio un asentimiento de aprobación, le gustaba lo que veía.

-Es mi ama-. Aclaró la súcubo, sentía que querían robarle el mandado.

-Eso no quita su especie-. Para ella los humanos eran inferiores, solo una forma de entretenimiento, un buen polvo de vez en cuando. Hizo contacto visual con ella. -¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy Shizuru Fujino, la mujer de Natsuki Kuga-. Había sentido el desvergonzado escaneó y le valió pinga. No era la primera vez que le desnudaban con la vista y tampoco sería la última. -Y debo decirle que me la llevaré conmigo-. Aseguró con una autoridad desconocida por el hombre.

Otra carcajada resonó en el lugar. En seguida se percató de que Nat había heredado todos los rasgos físicos de su madre; solo que esta tenía cuernos tres veces más grandes. -Serás su ama, pero yo soy su madre-. Un sonrisa maliciosa marca: Soy tu peor pesadilla. -Y puedo romper ese contrato cuando yo quiera-. Shizuru permaneció tranquila, su demonio ya le había dicho eso. Posó una mano en su cadera y le sonrió de vuelta a su suegra.

-Hágalo si quiere. Igual me la llevare-. Abrazó a la oji-verde. -Es mía. Y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo Saeko-. Tuvo la osadía de decirle por su nombre. También tuvo los ovarios para besar pasionalmente a Natsuki ahí mismo. Saeko vio desconcertada todo el acto, jamás hubo visto que su hija besara a alguien.

La castaña ganó varios puntos con eso.

-¿Es un reto?-. Alzó una ceja, divertida. A decir verdad, Shizuru comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Yo solo juego para ganar-. Natsuki tuvo la prudencia de mantenerse callada. Interferir entre dos féminas era un suicidio. Bueno, si pudiera morir.

Saeko tronó sus dedos.

El collar de Natsuki se rompió.

La sonrisa de Shizuru solo creció.

-Ahora mi hija vuelve a pertenecerme-. Sonreía con el triunfo de quien no conocía lo que una mujer enamorada podía hacer. La terquedad y orgullo Fujino se le subió a la oji-rubi. Kuga deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. -Natsuki, ya tengo preparada tu habitación, ciertas demonios te esperan ahí adentro-. Saeko nunca había visto a una mujer enojada, no hasta que los ojos de Shizuru prácticamente se volvieron llamas.

-¡Pido la mano de Natsuki Kuga!-. Todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Acaso sabes cómo nos casamos las súcubos?-. Dijo con cierta incredulidad.

-Lo sé-. Se quitó la chaqueta mientras que Kuga, alias el sonrojo viviente, se retiraba el chaleco.

Su suegra le miro con burla. -Mi hija se sonroja al oír la palabra "sexo"-. Nat no podía ponerse más roja. -Y quieres hacerme creer que pueden hacerlo frente a mi-. Ambas ya estaban en ropa interior-.

-No dude de mi poder-.

**4 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Shizuru y Natsuki continuaban en plena acción, era como si no tuvieran llenadora. Saeko les observaba con cara de póker face. Llego a dudar si la castaña en verdad era humana, a esas alturas, si le decían que Fujino era una súcubo, lo creía sin peros. Desprendían una lujuria que rebasaba al propio pecado.

-Pero que…-. ¿En serio esa era su hija?¿Aquella ex virginal? -¿Dónde carajos aprendieron esas posiciones?-. Estaba segura que la oji-verde no era la autora de dichos conocimientos, eso sumo más puntos para la de mirada escarlata.

Era sorprendente que Natsuki pudiera gemir así. Si hasta lo hacía sin penas ni recatos.

Fue ahí donde tuvo sentido que Midori enviara a la demonio con Shizuru. En 2 años la castaña logró lo que el inframundo no pudo en 19.

-¡ALTO!-. Un segundo más de esa escena pornográfica e incluso ella tendría pesadillas. -Shizuru Fujino, te reconozco como la esposa de mi hija-. Nadie más tenía tales dones sexuales. -Están oficialmente casadas-. Tronó los dedos y aparecieron dos anillos negros.

Quizá no fuesen muy bonitos, pero representaban un lazo irrompible. Ni Lucifer en persona podría separarlas a partir de ese momento.

-Y decían que mi lujuria no serviría de nada-.

-Llegaras lejos chica, muy lejos-.

Natsuki observó aterrada que su madre y su ahora esposa comenzaban a llevarse demasiado bien. El inframundo le cuidara si esas dos se hacían amigas.

Minutos después ambas estaban vestidas y con fuerzas renovadas. Tal vez llegando a casa continuarían donde se habían quedado. A la mayor le encantaba el anillo en su dedo.

-¿Segura que eres humana?-. Saeko le vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se encogió de hombros. -Tan humana como ustedes súcubos-.

-Es hora de irnos Shizuru-. No quería continuar retando a su suerte. -¡Adiós mamá!-. Tomó la mano de la castaña y justo cuando tronó los dedos…

-¡Las visitare en invierno!-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

Regresaron a casa.

-Sabes, ya estamos casadas en el inframundo pero nos falta algo-. Con eso la confusión le llegó a la menor.

-Shizuru, acabo de hacerte inmortal. ¿Qué más puedo ofrecerte?-. Sabía que su esposa no tenía llenadera, pero no sabía que más podría darle, ya le pertenecía en todos los sentidos a Fujino. Además, le deba pánico pensar en la futura visita de su madre.

-Falta casarnos aquí-. Los arreglos legales no se harían solos.

-A mis suegros les dará un infarto-. Una boda humana era cosa de nada en comparación con una demoniaca; o eso pensaba una ingenua Natsuki, no sabía lo histérica que se pondría Shizuru con la organización del evento.

-Ellos no tienen que saberlo, mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso-.

Total, ya estaban unidas eternamente.

**FIN.**

* * *

Ahora si el fin XD


End file.
